


HELEN SHARPE AND THE MAGIC CARAVAN

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cooking, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harems, Magic, Male Bonding, Multiple Partners, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: AU, Original work & Canon divergence after HP3rdyear, AU transfer to another world, gender-change - male Harry into female harryPairing - female Harry Potter/OC male harem,Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom,Remus Lupin /Sirius BlackHarry had enough after what happened in HP3rd year, and he stop trusting Dumbledore.With help from Goblins and Magic itself, he changes his whole being and went off for a new life as a simple cook, along with friends and family, and find themselves in another world.Read this story of their adventures. I hope you'll like it!





	HELEN SHARPE AND THE MAGIC CARAVAN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

These are pictures posted for my story I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it! 

Harry Potter as male 

Harry Potter as female OC Helen Sharpe, changed by magic 

Luna Lovegood (left) & Neville Longbottom (right) 

Remus Lupin (left) & Sirius Black (right) 


End file.
